


Дух Сент-Мэри-Мид

by Taelle, WTF_Miss_Marple_2018



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: 18th Century, 20th Century, 21st Century, English Civil War, Gen, Historical, Miss Marple is a Goddess, Misses Clause Challenge, Multi-Era, Roman Britain, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelle/pseuds/Taelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018/pseuds/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018
Summary: Деревушку Сент-Мэри-Мид много веков оберегает очень необычный дух-хранитель.





	Дух Сент-Мэри-Мид

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Spirit of St Mary Mead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891965) by [thisbluespirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit). 



> Примечание автора: Аэртен (или Аэрфен) – кельтская богиня (которую римляне сопоставляли, хоть и ошибочно, с Атропой или Немезидой); ее, правда, чаще связывают с местностью около реки Ди, а не с выдуманной деревней, предположительно расположенной в Хэмпшире, так что прошу прощения, что одолжила без спросу!  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> genius loci - гений места  
> время есть, время было, время не существует – Дэвид Митчелл, "Голодный дом"  
> мрак над грязью тел – Джеффри Хилл, «Погребальная музыка», пер. Яна Пробштейна  
> не записано, не прославлено – Эдмунд Бланден, «Предки»  
> коль найден факел истины – Джордж Крабб, «Размышления»

_i. гений места_

Совершенно обычная роща — во всяком случае, так считал командующий лагерем римлян, расположенным по соседству. Он понятия не имел, почему местные верят, что роща священная, что здесь живет _genius loci_ — богиня-покровительница этих мест. Они называли ее Аэртен, а римские солдаты — Атропой или Немезидой.

Ему говорили, что в этой роще нужно быть поосторожнее с проклятьями. Рассказывали странные истории про то, как богиня являлась в виде дряхлой старухи, — и не поверишь, что это богиня. Выглядит как обычная бриттская старушонка, но при этом знает такие вещи, которые никак не объяснишь.

— Нет-нет, — говорила она, например, пронзая очередного своего случайного почитателя взглядом, ничуть не потускневшим с возрастом. — Не стоит проклинать Целия. У тебя же нет доказательств, что это он распускал о тебе слухи. Он и правда тебя не любит, я знаю, но я уже сталкивалась с таким — помню юношу-ремесленника из племени думнониев, который ненавидел другого ремесленника, но он ни за что не стал бы мстить тайком. Нет, думаю, дело вовсе не в Целии. А вот Вителлий, который пересказал тебе эти слухи — совсем другое дело. Совершенно как Цердиг и его завистливый брат. Такая злоба. — И тут ее пробирала дрожь. — И этот Вителлий ненавидел Целия ничуть не меньше, чем тебя. Да, думаю, если уж кого-то и проклинать, то лучше Вителлия.

Командующего все эти истории не беспокоили, скорее наоборот — такие встречи, похоже, иногда сдерживали худшие порывы его солдат. Он готов был выпить за любую богиню, от которой была такая польза, да даже и дар к ее алтарю положить. Конечно, переделка проклятий солдатам обходилась дороже, но это уже их проблема.

Ну и потом, как ни странны были истории про старушку, умный человек не станет оскорблять богиню справедливости, приглядывающую за этими местами — так, на всякий случай.

________________________________________

 

_ii. время есть, время было, время не существует_

В деревне всегда жила какая-нибудь тетушка Джейн. И она всегда была именно чья-нибудь тетушка: с собственным прошлым, со своей родней — пусть даже дальней и только мимоходом упоминаемой. В ней самой не было ничего удивительного. Она жила обычной жизнью старых дев этого прихода, старела потихоньку, а потом уезжала, чтобы дожить последние годы на покое с кем-то из родни, не уточняя, с кем именно. А лет через десять в деревне появлялась еще одна тетушка — может быть, родственница последней старой тетушки Джеханы, или Джейн, Джанет, Джоанны. Еще одна тихая, но востроглазая старая дева, еще одна мисс или мистресс Марпл. Очень старинная местная семья, говорили деревенские знающим тоном. Правда, несмотря на всеобщую уверенность в том, что семья эта жила тут испокон веков, никаких могил Марплов на кладбище в Сент-Мэри-Мид не было.

Да просто они из-под Мач-Бенэма, говорили, и семейный склеп Марплов наверняка там, вот и все тут.

________________________________________

_iii. мрак над грязью тел_

— Но как вы узнали? — спросил преподобный Кристофер Хартнелл. Это дело ошеломило его, и он не очень-то понимал, как милая старая дама разобралась во всем раньше него.

Мистресс Марпл поплотнее укуталась в шаль, защищаясь от мартовского холода — до Благовещенья была еще целая неделя, и весна пока совсем не ощущалась. 

— Понимаете, все дело в платке. Этот юноша, Клейтон, спрятал его на сердце — вот так, — она прижала руку к груди. — Я заметила этот платок, и подумала — ну да, точно ведь никогда не знаешь, но все-таки очень странный поступок, если он и правда ее убил. Он бы мог его спрятать, если бы считал, что платок улика… но спрятать его как памятный подарок? Нет, если он и стал бы убийцей, то не таким. Платок навел меня на мысль, что Мэри пошла в лес повидаться с ним, вручила ему платок в знак любви. И она была жива, когда Клейтон ушел. А потом уже кто-то другой воспользовался предоставившейся возможностью. Ужасное преступление, викарий, и, как ни печально, все ради денег. Не только смерть Мэри — она еще хотела, чтобы выездная сессия суда повесила Клейтона.

Викарий ухватился за единственную часть ее бессвязного рассуждения, которую понял. 

— Она?

— Летиция, — сказала мистресс Марпл. — Сестра Мэри. Ах, боже мой, как же это дурно. Она хотела унаследовать состояние отца полностью — вы, конечно, понимаете, почему, но такая безумная преданность идее, ради которой забывают о семейных связях и о всякой порядочности… Нет. Даже в наше время так не годится.

Последняя фраза могла показаться еще более запутанной, но вдруг Хартнелл понял, о чем речь. Мистресс Летиция Уизикомб страстно поддерживала короля. Конечно, не одна только она, в Сент-Мэри-Мид так уж точно, хотя сам викарий к этой партии не принадлежал. Он не одобрял тех, кто был за ущемление прав парламента, и любители разукрашивать свою веру наподобие язычников ему тоже были не по душе.

— Наверное, с какой-то точки зрения ее поступок мог бы даже вызвать некоторое восхищение, — сказала мистресс Марпл. — Стольким пожертвовать ради благородного дела! Думаю, именно так она сама себе объяснила свои действия. Знаете, викарий, меня обычно беспокоят люди, которые заявляют подобные вещи. Они всегда слишком охотно жертвуют другими ради благородного дела — гораздо охотнее, чем собой, а этого я одобрить не могу. — Она пристально посмотрела на викария.

— Да, я понимаю, о чем вы. 

Викарий задумался, на чьей же стороне была сама мистресс Марпл. Или же она считала, что в последнее время слишком много битв, и надеялась, что парламент, восстановленный лордом-протектором, принесет с собой мир? Угадать было сложно: мистресс Марпл из старой семьи, а такие обычно склонялись к делу короля, может, даже к старой вере — но он видел светящуюся в ее взгляде безжалостную веру в правосудие и продолжал сомневаться. Однозначно решить он не мог, а спрашивать не собирался.

— Но как же мы докажем, что в этом замешана мистресс Летиция, и спасем юного Клейтона? — спросил он, возвращаясь к делу.

Она потрепала его по руке: 

— Люди вас послушают, викарий. Это на слова простой старой девы никто внимания не обратит. Вы ведь сделаете все возможное, правда?

— Да, — сказал он. Ему не очень-то нравился безрассудный юный Клейтон, но викарий тоже искренне верил в справедливость. — Но я не смогу спасти его на основании всего лишь кусочка вышитого льна.

Мистресс Марпл задумалась. 

— Нож, который она использовала, сломался о кость, оставив обломок внутри… Ох, как ужасно говорить «внутри тела», когда я имею в виду бедную Мэри, но, в общем, он там остался. И у нее не было возможности тогда этот нож выбросить, а потом мы все его искали. Она не посмеет отдать нож в починку. Мне кажется, викарий, достаточно будет, если вы пойдете к полковнику Бенэму и посоветуете поискать этот нож. В большой гостиной одна половица недавно почему-то стала выступать, если верить Пег, молодой служанке Уизикомбов — она часто болтает с моей Элис, пока ждет своей очереди у общей печи. Вы же знаете, как это обычно бывает. Мне кажется, викарий, так мы добьемся цели.

Предложение было очень разумным, так что преподобный Хартнелл кивнул.

— Я немедленно этим займусь.

— Очень хорошо, — сказала она с одобрением. Хартнелл внезапно ощутил, будто здесь и сейчас прошел какую-то важную проверку. — Я вам так благодарна, викарий. Должна признаться, я была не до конца уверена… Но потом я решила, что раз вы так похожи на Тома, второго сына нашего последнего мельника, то не может быть… Ох, я опять разболталась! И еще, викарий, — добавила она напоследок с мягким упреком в голосе, — я, конечно, не хочу вмешиваться не в свое дело, но, может быть, можно немножко, как бы это сказать, помягче отнестись к соблюдению воскресенья? Не для всех, разумеется. Большинству это только на пользу, но есть люди вроде бедной старой мистресс Прайс, которая прикована к постели, и я не думаю, что…

Преподобный Хартнелл слегка встревожился — чего, интересно, она потребует в следующий раз? Но он отогнал эти мысли и улыбнулся: 

— Думаю, вы скоро поймете, что я разумный человек, мистресс Марпл.

— Да, я знаю. Как я уже сказала, Том Ламли… о нем всякое говорили. У него был такой суровый вид, понимаете ли, нос чем-то похож на ваш. Довольно резкие черты. Но Том не раз показывал на деле, насколько он благоразумен. Да и сердце у него было куда добрее, чем люди думали.

Вроде бы мистресс Марпл нелестно отозвалась о его лице, но викарий все же чуть не покраснел от этого странного комплимента — а потом пошел искать полковника, чтобы договориться об обыске коттеджа Уизикомбов и уличить безжалостную убийцу.

________________________________________

_iv. не записано, не прославлено_

— Он как минимум в понедельник днем пропал, — сказала Гризельда Клемент, жена викария, обожаемая им и вызывающая недоумение у большей части деревни. — Никто его не может найти, и я подумала, если я вам точно скажу, когда мы его последний раз видели и где мы искали, вы сразу догадаетесь, где он.

Мисс Марпл попыталась принять осуждающий вид, но у нее это не вполне получилось. 

— Блокнот, говорите?

— Да, но в нем проповедь Лена, которую он не использовал в прошлый выходной, потому что чуть не забыл, что это был Троицын день, так что она ему нужна на это воскресенье. А я вспомнила, как вы сказали, что вам не хватает практики. Не мог бы этот наш случай пригодиться?

— Может, и мог бы, — сказала мисс Марпл, — если бы вы мне истинную правду рассказывали. Дорогая моя, вы что, сидите на нем? Вы все время опускаете руку вдоль стула — вот так, понимаете…

Гризельда достала блокнот, о котором шла речь, и виновато поморщилась. 

— Ну ладно, теперь-то я правду говорю, признаюсь. Представляете, мы весь дом перерыли и друг друга с ума свели — даже Дэвид помог, высыпал свои кубики из ящика, хотя я не уверена, что он понял, что происходит. И как раз когда я решила, что пропажа может вас развлечь и спасти нас от отчаяния, я села сюда и нашла его. Так что когда я вас звала, блокнот и правда был потерян — и я не представляю, как вы догадались только по тому, как я руку опускаю. Но вы же всегда такая ужасно догадливая.

Мисс Марпл покачала головой и улыбнулась. 

— Нет, конечно, не только поэтому. Не забывайте, Гризельда, я уже очень хорошо вас знаю.

Гризельда рассмеялась. 

— Это правда. Похоже, теперь у меня не останется никаких секретов. Дорогая и пугающая мисс Марпл, что бы мы без вас делали? — Она обезоружила свой странный комплимент еще одной сияющей улыбкой и налила мисс Марпл еще чая.

— Пугающая? — Мисс Марпл удивленно моргнула. — Ох, ну я надеюсь, что нет. Разве только, ну… — Она чуть-чуть улыбнулась. — Может быть, разок-другой, для тех, кто этого действительно заслуживает…

Гризельда уселась обратно. 

— Ну да, — сказала она. — Именно.

________________________________________

_v. коль найден факел истины_

— Эта девица Парсонс, — сказала миссис Прайс, — чем дальше, тем более странно себя ведет. — Она едва заметно кивнула в сторону кушетки у окна, где сидела совершенно обычная на вид девушка и неотрывно смотрела в сад. — Я слышала, бедный мистер Бартоломью в последнее время просто не знает, что с ней делать. Ну и вы знаете, — добавила она еще тише, — про ее деда всегда ходили слухи. Я слышала, его несколько раз приходилось отправлять в лечебницу.

Мисс Марпл на мгновение прервала свое вечное вязание — шерстяные носки всегда кому-нибудь требовались, особенно среди бедняков. 

— Как неприятно. Надеюсь, это не так. Откуда эта история взялась?

— От миссис Нортон, — сказала миссис Прайс. — Она экономка в Холле. Говорит, у девицы настоящие припадки, а мистер Бартоломью и слышать не желает о том, чтобы послать ее в лечебницу. По-моему, всем было бы лучше, если бы он все же ее туда отправил.

Мисс Марпл отложила спицы и клубки — было ясно, что она вдруг очень расстроилась — и поднялась на ноги. С точки зрения миссис Прайс это было совершенно непривычное для нее поведение. 

— Ох, боже мой, и так скоро после приезда сэра Ричарда! Я так надеялась, что я ошибаюсь.

Миссис Прайс моргнула, на мгновение подумав, не началась ли в деревне эпидемия неуравновешенности, но прежде, чем она успела о чем-нибудь спросить мисс Марпл, та торопливо и нервно извинилась и удалилась со скоростью, неожиданной для леди ее лет.

 

— Понимаете, Шарлотта Парсонс моя крестница, — сказала мисс Марпл. — И несмотря на строгие правила, установленные ее опекуном, ей иногда разрешается заходить ко мне на чай. Полагаю, меня считают слишком незначительной особой. В чем-то, конечно, это правда, но тем не менее, это ошибка. Я отвлеклась от темы — простите, дорогой генерал, — но Шарлотта не так давно рассказала мне, как она несчастна в Холле. Она даже сказала, что убила бы своего опекуна, если бы могла. Признаюсь, я была потрясена. Я не ожидала, что ситуация настолько отчаянная.

— И эти истории заставляют вас бояться за мистера Бартоломью?

Мисс Марпл уставилась на генерала Ридли. 

— За Джеймса Бартоломью? О нет, конечно, нет. О том, чтобы что-то случилось с ним, можно только мечтать. Возможно, не следует так говорить, но его, по крайней мере, ни в коем случае не следовало делать опекуном Шарлотты. Не знаю, о чем только думала ее мать — но Элизабет всегда очень напоминала Нэн, мою прошлую служанку. Она всегда о чем-нибудь беспокоилась, а потом впадала в панику и принимала поспешное решение, и всегда неправльное.

— Эээ? — сказал генерал, который уже перестал понимать путаный рассказ старой дамы. — Тогда чего вы так боитесь?

Мисс Марпл, сидевшая на стуле с высокой спинкой, выпрямилась. 

— Я и раньше подозревала что-то подобное, но не за что было уцепиться. Он очень умный человек — умный и бессовестный.

— Черт побери, мисс Марпл, да скажите уже, что вы такое подозревали?

Мисс Марпл вздрогнула.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал генерал. — Боюсь, я так до конца и не привык к гражданской жизни, дорогая леди. Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

Мисс Марпл еле заметно улыбнулась, давая знать, что простила его. 

— Я давно подозревала, что он беспринципно воспользовался состоянием, которое было оставлено в доверительном управлении для Шарлотты. Я, конечно, не разбираюсь в бизнесе, но вы наверняка знаете кого-нибудь, кто может выяснить обстоятельства — разумеется, не поднимая при этом шума.

Генерал Ридли кивнул.

— Но когда я услышала, какие сплетни стали ходить о бедной Шарлотте, и что сэр Ричард запросил лицензию на бракосочетание — согласитесь, это почти что убийство!

— Боюсь, я опять запутался, — сказал генерал. — Объясните подробнее, если можно. — От этого разговора ему чертовски хотелось выпить, но мисс Марпл определенно была леди, и он посчитал, что в ее присутствии уместнее будет воздержаться от виски.

Мисс Марпл слегка вздохнула. 

— Понимаете, двоюродный брат Кейт, которая работает у мисс Уэзерби, моей соседки, служит в соборе. И вот Кейт обмолвилась, что сэр Ричард и мистер Бартоломью приходили вместе подавать заявление на лицензию, а это может значить только одно. Довольно неуклюжее решение проблемы — но как только дело будет сделано, назад уже не повернешь, а ему только этого и надо. Думаю, он знает о делах сэра Ричарда гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы сэру Ричарду. А может, его и не потребовалось особо уговаривать — Шарлотта уже как-то жаловалась на то, как сэр Ричард на нее смотрит. Но неважно даже, в чем причина — выдавать девушку вроде Шарлотты за такого жестокого старого негодяя все равно что совершить убийство, и уж точно похоронить откровенное мошенничество.

— Это очень серьезное обвинение, — сказал генерал; теперь он уже был весь внимание. — Боже правый, что за подлая затея. Какой мерзавец!

Мисс Марпл кивнула, не сводя с него глаз. 

— Да, — сказала она, — затея очень подлая. Я никак не могла такого допустить.

— Да? — удивился генерал.

— Ну разумеется, — сказала мисс Марпл. — Если бы до этого дошло дело, я бы заявила протест в церкви во время свадьбы. Я попросила Кейт выяснить, на какую церковь выписали лицензию, хотя это, конечно, не идеальное решение, и никогда нельзя знать точно… И в деревне, конечно, пошли бы разговоры. Гораздо лучше, если с проблемой разберется джентльмен вроде вас.

— Такая хрупкая старая леди ничего не сможет тут поделать, да? — сказал генерал. — Ха! Как будто я в это поверю после всей этой истории!

Мисс Марпл слегка покраснела.

— Я бы не сказала «хрупкая», пока еще не сказала бы, но в целом да, генерал. Вы меня так хорошо понимаете. А поскольку вы мировой судья, я так и знала, что вы разберетесь, как именно следует поступить с этим мошенником мистером Бартоломью.

— О да, — сказал генерал, — думаю, разберусь. Я немедленно попрошу кое-кого изучить эти счета, а тем временем…

— Я буду присматривать за церковью Святой Этельбурги в Незер-Бенэм. Именно на нее выписали лицензию, — сказала мисс Марпл, а потом позволила себе слегка пошутить: — Как ангел мщения наготове, если хотите.

Казалось бы, картинка получалась несколько карикатурная — мисс Марпл в шляпе с оборочками, шерстяной шали и слегка выцветшем платье в цветочек в качестве ангела мщения — но на мгновение генерал представил ее так ясно, что ему и в голову не пришло усмехнуться несообразности. Он только подумал: «И да поможет бог этому мошеннику, если он посмеет встать у нее на пути…»

________________________________________

_vi. информационная революция_

Дэви Клемент отбросил фотографию своего деда — тоже Дэвида, того, что родился в Сент-Мэри-Мид. Она упала на кучу других фотографий и документов, которые Дэви разложил на ковре.

— Ты весь в прошлом, как я вижу? — Мисс Марпл оказалась у него за спиной незаметно, и он подскочил от неожиданности. — Ох, прости, но дверь у тебя была открыта, а по телефону ты сказал заходить. Я тебя окликнула, но, наверное, голос у меня еще слабоват.

Дэви рассмеялся и вскочил на ноги. 

— Да, конечно. Я просто замечтался. Простите, тетя Джейн. Чаю хотите?

— С удовольствием, — сказала мисс Марпл, но Дэви заметил сомнение на ее лице.

— Обещаю использовать заварочный чайник, — улыбнулся он. — Честное скаутское!

 

Дэви приехал в Сент-Мэри-Мид после тяжелого стресса, который последовал за еще большим кошмаром — реорганизацией отдела городского планирования в городском совете. Сбережения у него были, так что он придумал поехать пожить в деревне, где родился его дед и где его прадед был викарием, и, может быть, заняться на досуге семейной историей параллельно с прописанным ему отдыхом. В итоге он, сам того не заметив, увлекся самыми разными преданиями и байками об этих местах и всерьез подумал, не написать ли о них книгу. В последнее время появилось масса способов издавать такие вещи.

Его сразу же направили к мисс Марпл как к человеку, который все знает о Сент-Мэри-Мид, хотя рекомендации ему и не особо понадобились. Она сама с ним познакомилась, представившись другом семьи, хотя Дэви никак было не сосчитать, сколько ж ей лет, если она помнила его прадеда и прабабушку. Наверное, она тогда была совсем маленькой. Теперь, когда он провел кучу времени за старыми документами, касающимися его семьи и деревни, он еще больше запутался в датах. У прабабушки сохранилось несколько писем от какой-то мисс Марпл, но она была довольно старая; Дэви предположил, что это была кузина, тетушка или еще какая-то родственница его мисс Марпл — тетушки Джейн, как он почти сразу стал ее называть. И все-таки, думал он, торопливо подавая на стол несколько диетических печений на тарелочке и отправляя в рот одно из них. И все-таки…

— Знаете, — сказал он, — это странно. Я столько всего изучил из местной истории…

Мисс Марпл бодро кивнула.

— Да, дорогой мой, я знаю. И это так интересно! Надеюсь, ты не перенапрягся, читая все это.

— Мне понравилось, — сказал Дэви. — Говорят же, что смена занятия часто не хуже отдыха, так? Но вот в чем вопрос — нигде не упоминается, чтобы по соседству жила семья Марпл. И при этом в каждой адресной книге, переписи населения и тому подобных штуках один человек по фамилии Марпл обычно есть.

Мисс Марпл деликатно отпила чаю, не обращая внимания на то, что подан он был в кружке с ярко-желтой надписью на красном фоне «ТЕПЕРЬ ТЕБЕ 21», с очевидностью уже несколько лет как устаревшей. 

— Надо же, как странно. По-моему, кто-то однажды рассказывал, что мы родом откуда-то из-под Мач-Бенэма…

— Да, — сказал Дэви. — Ну конечно. Очевидно, в этом все дело.

Как только он об этом подумал, в голову стали приходить и другие вещи. Не было никаких некрологов. Когда умерла та Джейн Марпл, которая дружила с его прабабушкой? Имя было не самое уникальное, но он все же не Мэри Смит искал: непременно должно было найтись хоть что-то на каком-нибудь сайте или в одном из старых указателей. Отсутствие могил на церковном дворе или на новом кладбище легко объяснялось тем, что семейный склеп где-то еще, но все это было странно. Даже в самых старых поместных документах ему попадались упоминания фамилии Марпл, носительница которой как минимум один раз предоставила суду доказательства и предотвратила несправедливый приговор, но следов семьи как таковой в деревне не было — никаких крестин, браков или похорон в сохранившейся до сих пор церкви англосаксонского периода.

Мисс Марпл поставила малосимпатичную кружку на неустойчивый журнальный столик и лукаво улыбнулась. 

— Конечно. Смешно было бы предполагать что-то еще, правда?

Дэви рассмеялся. И правда, какие тут еще могли быть объяснения? Неужели он поверит, что у Сент-Мэри-Мид был свой собственный неожиданный вечный хранитель — милая старая дева, которая время от времени воплощала собой Немезиду или меч правосудия? Просто смешно, тем более, он точно знал, что его собственная мисс Марпл сейчас не очень уверенно держалась на ногах и покашливала, приходя в себя после недавнего гриппа.

— Мне будет очень интересно почитать твою книгу, — сказала она. — Ты же ее напишешь, правда? По-моему, никто еще не писал настоящей истории нашей деревеньки. Есть, конечно, буклет с фотографиями, но это не то же самое. Очень красиво, но не слишком интересно.

Дэви прогнал свои странные мысли, решив, что по сути это, наверное, неважно.

— Да, — сказал он, решительно кивнув. — Я точно попробую. Быстро не получится, конечно, тем более, что скоро придется вернуться на работу. Но знаете что, тетя Джейн? Когда я ее напишу, я посвящу ее вам.

Мисс Марпл запротестовала, но совсем чуть-чуть, и слегка улыбнулась при этом, словно она не меньше, чем Дэви, понимала, насколько это будет уместный жест.


End file.
